Once a day! Side: Military
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: Random collection of one-shots featuring the military people from our beloved 07-Ghost! I'll include everyone somehow... Will have a "sister story" with the people from the Barsburg Church. Ratings may vary
1. Don't call me 'sama'

**Hello! This is a new series where I'll put some random one-shots which I've written. There will also be a version for church too. To the church side I'll include Shade and Svida but many of the stories featuring them will be written by Daxelli. I'll just write the stories with Kanon and sometimes with Shade and Svida's parents.**

**In this series, there will be happenings with the military and almost everyone from the military will be in this story at some point. You can also suggest a theme for me or Daxelli-san. (Then we'll write stories about the themes or words you give.)**

**Please read this new story! This one-shot will feature Yukikaze and Ayanami right after the escape from Raggs.**

* * *

It had been a rough day. We had just left the Raggs Kingdom and prince Krowell was very exhausted. I was still angry about the decision but it could have been worse. They could have really executed prince Krowell. I was glad that they gave him a new life in Barsburg but I was the one who was in charge of that. I didn't know how to deal with the prince. He hadn't said anything so I had remained quiet as well. When we finally arrived to the apartment where we could stay for few weeks so that the prince could decide what to do, the sun had already set. I unlocked the door and let the prince inside. I went straight to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for the both of us.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, prince?" I asked while taking out a box of cocoa from the cupboard.

"...Don't call me that", the prince whispered with a shaky voice.

"What is it, prince?" I asked. I hoped that I had just heard wrong.

"DON'T CALL ME A PRINCE!" the prince screamed. I turned to look at him and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He was shaking and panting. He sat on a chair in the kitchen and leaned onto his hands so that I couldn't see his face. He started trembling madly and I could swear that I heard soft sobs escape from his mouth. I walked to him and knelt in front of his chair. I carefully looked at him and memorized his features. His silky, white hair was wet from the cruel rain. His skin was so white that he looked like he was dead. _This child is so broken_, I thought. _He needs somebody to comfort him... I wonder if I'd really be able to do that..._

"Then what should I call you?" I asked.

"A…Ayanami", the prince whispered. I looked at him and then smiled. Ayanami was a character in Prince's favorite book. Of course he'd pick up a name like that. I stroked his hair a bit and he almost fell off the chair to hug me. He was still trembling and crying. He clutched my shirt so tightly that I was afraid that it would break. I stroked his hair and he calmed down a bit.

"Please don't worry, Ayanami-sama", I said quietly. "Everything will be alright soon."

"Don't use 'sama' with my name", Ayanami-sama mumbled. I looked at him and saw a faint blush visible on his face.

"I can't stop it; it suits you all too well", I said with amusement in my voice. Ayanami-sama let out his famous _you're so annoying_ –sigh. I laughed a bit before lifting him up. I was just few years older than him but I was at least thirty centimeters taller than him. I carried him easily to the bigger bed of the apartment. I would sleep on floor if the other bed would be broken. I placed Ayanami-sama on the bed and I sat down on the floor.

"Hey, Yukikaze… Does father hate me?" Ayanami-sama asked. I looked at him and saw deep sadness on his face.

"He doesn't", I said. "I'm sure that he loves you very much. That's the reason he sent you away. He'd never execute his dear third son."

I heard soft sobbing again and looked at Ayanami-sama. He was completely broken after what his father had said. I ruffled his hair and smiled at him. He peeked a little from behind the blanket that he had used to hide his face. His huge eyes looked at me and I smiled back.

"I'll go make some food for you, Ayanami-sama", I smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"…Don't use 'sama' with my name", Ayanami-sama whispered.

* * *

**Ideas? Opinions? Suggestions? Requests? Anything? Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Where did you go?

**A/N: Hello! I finally made the second one-shot for this series :D Now I've jumped good 10 years forward in the storyline... I'll probably go back but I will write the chapters in the order the ideas occur to me :)**

**Please read this chapter too.**

* * *

How long had it been?

For how long had I lived in a never-ending mist?

For how long had _he_ been dead?

For how long had Kanon been alone?

_Kanon…_

My body jolted up from the sofa where I had been sitting. I looked around the room and realized that I was sitting in the living room of this so well-known apartment. There was a full cup of warm coffee next to me. I looked at it and took it. I could smell that it had been made by Kanon. It didn't smell at all like Yukikaze's coffee but I could drink one odd cup when I really needed it.

My arm suddenly stopped when Yukikaze's name crossed my mind. I instantly remembered his carefree smile and the way he always would scold Kanon after she had gotten herself hurt somewhere.

The door behind me creaked open and I almost dropped the cup I was holding. I saved the cup but almost half of the coffee spilled on the floor.

"Just when I had cleaned everything up", Kanon muttered behind me. "Put the cup on that table; I'll clean up."

I did as she had told me and tried to be as invisible as possible. When Kanon had cleaned the floor, she almost threw the rug on my face but I dodged it and caught it.

"Can you take that to the kitchen?" Kanon asked. "And please make your own coffee. I know that you hate my coffee."

I smiled a bit and ruffled Kanon's hair with my free hand.

"You really never change, do you?"

* * *

**Opinions? Thoughts? Ideas? Requests? Suggestions? Something else you want to say? I'd be very glad to hear anything you want to say! :)**


End file.
